Super Junior Road Trip
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Kangin decide que un viaje de carretera es lo que necesita para reforzar lazos con sus compañeros de banda. Al mismo tiemo, Yesung y Sungmin tratarán de ser buenos hermanos mayores… stalkeando la cita de sus hermanos menores. (KangTeuk, KyuWook, Eunhae, Yebum y... ¿2jin?)
1. Chapter 1

**Road Trip**

**Título:** Road Trip  
**Series:** (1/3)  
**Fecha:** April 1st  
**Pairings:** Slight KangTeuk, EunHae, KyuWook y… ¿2jin?  
**Género:** Humor-Crack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Descripción:** Kangin decide que un viaje de carretera es lo que necesita para reforzar lazos con sus compañeros de banda. Al mismo tiemo, Yesung y Sungmin tratarán de ser buenos hermanos mayores… stalkeando la cita de sus hermanos menores.

_Nota: Sí, lo volví a resubir. Estaba borrado porque no llegaba a 300 posts. Listo. Cumplí. Sorry a los dos comentarios que tenía, esos son los que extraño del topic anterior LOL_

Chicos, déjenme contarles de la ocasión en la que su tío Kangin decidió irse de viaje en carretera con el resto de Super Junior. El contexto: entrando a primavera 2013. La idea había estado rondando durante semanas. Si iba a hacerlo, Kangin estaba seguro de que esta vez sí tenía un propósito claro para sus acciones, y sí que era uno bien puesto. Por supuesto que no teníamos idea de qué era, pero nunca antes tuvo la resolución más clara que nunca.

–Iremos al sur en auto ¿Quién se anima? – preguntó un entusiasta Kangin, cuando estaban almorzando en la cafetería de SM.

–No lo sé, hyung ¿Para qué? – cuestionó Kyuhyun.

–¿Cómo que para qué? Necesitamos integrarnos como equipo y tengo que ponerme al día sobre las vidas de mis dongsaengs favoritos. Qué mejor manera de reforzar nuestros vínculos que yendo por la carretera en un viaje de hombres.

–¡Sí! ¡Aventura! – exclamó Donghae, seguido por el entusiasta de Eunhyuk.

–Seguro, suena bien ¿Qué te parece la idea, Ryeowookie? – preguntó Kyuhyun.

–Uhm… Supongo que la idea de integrarnos más no es mala, incluso creo que está bien.

–Perfecto, porque nos vamos hoy – dijo Kangin, revelando que ya había cargado maletas para cada uno de sus acompañantes.

Ryeowook escupió la bebida que estaba tomando en ese momento, a la vez que Kyuhyun había llegado a cubrirse de la ducha con su bandeja del almuerzo.

–¡Esto es muy precipitado, hyung! ¿Qué va a decir manager-hyung? ¿En qué auto se supone que vamos a ir? ¿No tienes tu licencia de conducir revocada por lo de hace dos años? – dijo el eterno maknae atropellándose de preguntas.

–Descuida, todo lo he pensado fríamente, Ryeowookie.

***

–¡Acelera, Siwon-ah! – dijo Kangin, a la vez que el auto arrancaba, perseguidos por el manager, quien tenía en las manos una carta.

–¡Te voy a matar, Kim Youngwoon-ah, bastardo! ¡¿Cómo vas a hacer esto con la agenda que tenemos?! – se escuchó a lo lejos al furibundo Prince Manager, quien corría detrás del auto.

–Ya se le pasará – dijo Kangin sin prestarle mucha atención.

–¡Yahoo! ¡Aventura, aquí vamos! – exclamó Eunhyuk.

–Estaremos en problemas – dijo Siwon al volante – Pero todo sea por mejorar nuestros lazos.

–Sí, hablando de lazos en el grupo… ¿Yesung-hyung, Sungmin-hyung, Henry-ah, Zhoumi-gege y Shindong-hyung? Creo que ellos no querrían haberse perdido de la integración de grupo – preguntó Kyuhyun, con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

–Ehm… Ya les contaremos – desvió Kangin.

***

Por mientras, Yesung y Sungmin se encontraban en Mouse Rabbit, atendiendo más clientes. Manager hyung había llamado a ambos en la mañana, anunciándoles repentinamente de que todas las actividades que tenían se habían desplazado por tres días. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué y qué tenían que ver Kangin y la van de Siwon en todo esto. Bueno, realmente no importaba, porque eso de todas maneras les daba días libres.

–Gracias por ayudarme hoy con el turno, Sungmin-ah – dijo Yesung al terminar de limpiar la máquina de café.

–Descuida, hyung. Siempre es divertido venir – dijo Sungmin antes de ser interrumpido por el flash de la quinta cámara en el día. En lugar de molestarse, Sungmin cogió uno de los vasos descartables y lo extendió en frente de la chica, recibiendo unas monedas.

–Cuando te dije que podías quedarte con las propinas, no me refería a esto – replicó Yesung.

–¿Sí o no que es una buena estrategia?

–Vamos a hablar de eso después.

Al rato había llegado Jongjin, el hermano menor de Yesung, y se apresuró a ponerse el delantal.

–Lo siento, hyung. Se me hizo tarde – se disculpó el menor.

–Ya es la quinta vez en la semana que llegas tarde ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza, Jongjin-ah?

–¿Lo que importa es que llegué, no? – dijo sonriente mientras atendía a las nuevas chicas.

Mientras el más joven de los chicos estaba atendiendo a los clientes, Sungmin y Yesung habían decidido tomar su hora del almuerzo y comieron en una de las mesas desocupadas.

–Este hermano mío está volviéndose muy flojo últimamente – dijo Yesung mientras seguía comiendo su sandwich – Mira que llegar tarde a su turno ¿Qué hacía yo si no te tenía aquí, Sungmin-ah?

–Es normal que los hermanos menores se relajen más. Por ejemplo, con Sungjin tenía que estar detrás de él para que pasee a los perros y le cambie la caja de arena al gato.

–Ni me lo digas. Una vez le encomendé que estuviera pendiente de a qué hora le tocaba alimentar a las tortugas y solo les dejó una bolsa de papitas. Lo encontré en la sala jugando videojuegos con tu hermano.

–Mira qué cosas. La última vez que fui recoger una encomienda de mamá, resulta que me lo encontré en el market tomando helados con tu hermano.

–Sí, es curioso que se la pasen tanto tiempo juntos últimamente. No es como si estuvieran en la misma Universidad… Solo tienen casi la misma edad, son hermanos menores, y coincidentemente de dos super ídolos que están en la misma banda…

–Un momento… Está llegando tarde a sus turnos aquí, nunca te dice por qué se demoró y se la pasa sonriendo…. ¡Y mira! ¡Está texteando! – dijo Sungmin al darse cuenta de todos los detalles.

–¿Y? – Yesung seguía sin comprender.

–¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Esos son síntomas comunes del "Síndrome del enamoramiento"! Y al parecer tu hermanito está en la primera etapa – respondió el rosadito burlón.

–¿De verdad crees en esas cosas?

–Por favor ¿Acaso recuerdas cómo estuviste cuando Ryeowookie y tú comenzaron a salir? Se la pasaban llegando tarde a los ensayos porque para colmo los dos compartían la habitación y según ustedes "los buses no pasaban" – dijo Sungmin moviendo los dedos en comillas – Y ni mencionemos cómo estuviste cuando Ryeowookie se fue a China. Como se la pasaba en actividades no había forma de despegarte el teléfono de la mano, ¿Hace cuánto que no sales con nadie desde que ustedes terminaron?

–2 años, siete meses y dos semanas – respondió automáticamente, guardándose por dentro que la acotación para ese periodo fue "desde que Kibum dijo que iba a perseguir su sueño de actor" – … ¡¿Qué hago diciéndote todo esto?! Eso no prueba nada. Y aún si tuvieras razón, eso también implicaría que está saliendo con tu hermano.

Al decir esto último, Sungmin dejó caer sus palitos al piso y se le colgó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que todo encajaba. Tuvo que tomar su café de golpe para poder pasar la comida sin atragantarse y, al ver la cara de Yesung, quien solamente estaba incrédulo sin entender aquella reacción, le dijo.

–Repite la última oración, hyung. Repítela y dila pensando cada palabra.

–También implicaría que Jongjin está saliendo con tu hermano – repitió esto, para luego abrir grande los ojos y cambiar radicalmente su expresión a histeria completa – ¡Mierda!

***

–¡Perro Callejero! – exclamó inmediatamente Donghae

–¡Perr-¡ ¡Rayos"! – exclamó Eunhyuk al darse cuenta de que había demorado mucho, para luego recibir un puño en el hombro por parte del Fishy.

–Ya va media hora que están pegándose ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Kangin, quien esta vez había cambiado turno al volante con Siwon.

–Están jugando "Perro Callejero" – dijo Ryeowook.

Kangin no respondió mas que una mirada interrogante por el espejo retrovisor, exigiendo que entren en detalles.

–Cuando estábamos haciendo viajes de carretera en China, uno de los traductores les enseñó ese juego. Cada vez que se vea un perro por la ventana, el último en decir "Perro callejero" recibe un puñetazo en el hombro – explicó Siwon.

–Y Donghae-hyung y Hyukjae-hyung son los únicos que mantuvieron viva la tradición – dijo Kyuhyun – Ryeowook tiene brazos delgados, Sungmin-hyung les hubiera destrozado el hombro a cada uno y Henry-ah tiene la licencia "brazo de violinista". Zhoumi-gege es una nena grande y Siwon-ah no cree en juegos de manos.

–¿Y tú por qué no juegas? – preguntó Kangin, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

–Me banearon.

–Eso fue porque hiciste trampa y señalaste al mismo perro una y otra vez – intervino el EunHae al mismo tiempo.

–Hey, no habíamos establecido que tenía que ser un perro real. Hasta lo que sé los modelos de las vallas de Purina son perros también.

–¿No quieres jugar también, Kangin-hyung? – preguntó Donghae.

–Estoy manejando. Además van a terminar con los hombros destrozados si juego con ustedes.

Por mientras que Kangin seguía discutiendo por el dueto pez-mono, Ryeowook no había hablado con Kyuhyun desde hacía media hora de camino. Al principio

–Oye, Ryeowookie, no es que me esté quejando, pero ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Kyuhyun al ver al eterno maknae tan distante.

–Y encima me lo preguntas.

–Pues tengo que hacerlo hasta que desarrolle telepatía.

–Hasta ahora no te lo creo, Kyu – dijo finalmente Ryeowook – No puede ser que en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos no me hayas contado hasta dónde han llegado tú y Sungmin hyung.

–Eso es lo de menos, Wookie. Realmente no debería decirte nada de eso porque no debería importar.

–Sí importa. Porque cada vez que te agarre mirándole el trasero de Sungmin hyung, sabré que pasó algo que ni siquiera tú y yo hemos probado aún.

–Ryeowook. Escúchame bien – dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y mirándole muy seriamente – Es imposible PARA CUALQUIERA no mirarle el trasero a Sungmin hyung ¿Has visto ese volumen? ¿Cómo es posible ignorar eso?

Ryeowook lo miró fijamente con ojos capaces de perforarlo. Se dio la vuelta de costado, mirando hacia la ventana del auto y se cruzó de brazos.

–Genial. No me va a hablar hasta que lleguemos al siguiente grifo – dijo Kyuhyun para sí mismo, aun sonriendo porque siempre valía la pena sacar de quicio a su Wookie.

Siwon, por su parte, ya no se podía sacar el trasero de Sungmin. Muchas gracias, Kyuhyun. Intentó repasar el Credo al derecho y al revés, pero ya estaba ahí. Y faltaban varias horas más de camino hasta llegar a…

–Kangin hyung ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo? – finalmente decidió preguntar Siwon.

Kangin siguió con la vista fija en la carretera y, aun sin voltear a ver a Siwon en el asiento del copiloto, respondió:

–Hacia Uijeongbu.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, absolutamente todos dejaron de pensar en sus propios asuntos para voltear con sorpresa hacia el conductor.

–¡Para el auto, hyung! – gritó Ryeowook como nunca, a la vez que Donghae y Eunhyuk se asomaban desde sus asientos para hacer que Kangin pisara el freno. El auto se paró en un movimiento brusco, produciendo un potente chirrido de las llantas contra el asfalto. Benditos sean los cinturones de seguridad.

–¿Qué rayos te sucede, hyung? ¡¿Nos has arrastrado a todos para esto?! – le inquirió Eunhyuk.

–No puedes hacer esto, hyung. No puedes ir a Uijeongbu – dijo un preocupado Donghae.

–Tengo que hacerlo. Y no es lo que están pensando – Kangin bajó la mirada hacia el volante, apretando el agarre que tenía con sus puños.

–Si no es lo que estamos pensando, entonces es bastante coincidencia el hecho de que la base de Leeteuk hyung esté justamente en Uijeongbu – interrumpió Kyuhyun.

De no ser porque estaban en medio de la nada y con un frío de 4 grados afuera, Siwon hubiera salido del auto para evitar la tormenta en el interior del auto.

**Continuará**

¿Qué es lo que está tramando Kangin? ¿Kyuhyun y Ryeowook solucionarán sus diferencias? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ente los dos hermanos menores? ¿Quién verá el siguiente "Perro Callejero"?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip**

**Título:** Road Trip  
**Series:** (2/3)  
**Fecha:** April 1st  
**Pairings:** Slight KangTeuk, EunHae, KyuWook y… ¿2jin?. Slight KiSung también xD  
**Género:** Humor-Crack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
Descripción: Kangin decide que un viaje de carretera es lo que necesita para reforzar lazos con sus compañeros de banda. Al mismo tiemo, Yesung y Sungmin tratarán de ser buenos hermanos mayores… stalkeando la cita de sus hermanos menores.

Retomando donde nos habíamos quedado. No solo estaban Kangin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook y Kyuhyun en plena carretera. Las dudas de Sungmin y Yesung incrementaron aún más cuando Sungjin apareció en Mouse Rabbit a las 5.00 p.m. y saludó a Jongjin en la barra. Al instante, Sungjin cogió un delantal y se ofreció a ayudar.

–Esto no está bien – dijo Sungmin.

–¿Qué no está bien? ¿Que tengo más mano de obra gratis? – inquirió Yesung.

–Eso y también el hecho de que como hermanos mayores que somos, tenemos que guiar esta relación por el buen camino para que ninguno de los dos termine herido – el pinku volvió a sentarse derecho y le dio un gran bocado a su tarta de fresa – Conozco muy bien esa etapa. Todo es felicidad, pero al poco tiempo te toma fuera de guardia y de ahí todo va en declive.

Por supuesto que Sungmin estaba hablando por experiencia propia. Contándolo ahora, venía de su boca como un consejo de sabio y era para reírse de ello como una anécdota divertida, pero cuando le sucedió, Sungmin había arrasado con su vinera personal y Kyuhyun acumuló la mayor experiencia posible en Starcraft, producto de horas y horas de distracción post-ruptura.

–Vamos a tener que espiarlos lo más discretos posible. Yo seré Hawkeye y tú serás Black Widow – dijo Yesung,

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué Black Widow? – respondió ofendido Sungmin por tener personaje femenino.

–Porque eres lo suficientemente adorable para que alguien sospeche que sabes artes marciales y porque ya tienes el trasero de Scarlett Johansson.

Sungmin lo miró largo rato y volvió a la barra a servirse café, murmurándole un "Tarado" a su hyung.

–Oye, hyung – le llamó la voz de Jongjin, a lo que los dos mayores casi saltaron de sus asientos – Hyung, ya terminó mi turno. Nos vemos después – dijo el menor al dejar su delantal en el counter y salir con Sungjin.

–Hey, hey, hey ¿A dónde van? – preguntó su hermano mayor.

–Uhm… al cine – respondió Jongjin, mirando a su hyung con extrañeza – Sungjin compró tickets.

–Sí, y comienza a las 6. Nos vemos después, hyung.

Sungjin cogió su chaqueta y salió seguido de Jongjin, quien dejó el delantal detrás del counter.

A los pocos minutos de que los dos menores se fueran, Yesung y Sungmin rápidamente botaron a las 3 últimas clientas en el local, cerraron temprano y se apresuraron a robarles el taxi a unas sasaeng que encontraron cerca.

***

Kangin había salido del auto a comprar provisiones en el primer grifo que encontraron. El contra de toda la situación era que los muchachos habían atado cabos sueltos y ya no confiaban en él. Tenía que encontrar una manera de calmarlos y convencerlos de que ir a Uijeongbu era necesario, pero no por las razones que ellos estaban pensando. Se repitió a sí mismo lo que iba a decirles, ignorando el "¡Perro Callejero!" número 59 que escuchó venía del auto, seguido por un quejido fastidiado de Donghae.

–Muy bien, muchachos. Recargaremos energías con un buen café caliente – dijo animado mientras les pasaba las latas tibias a cada uno.

–Sí, y tal vez podamos decirle a Teukie hyung sobre este nuevo grifo. Le encantará saber que no estamos tan a la deriva como pensábamos – respondió un sarcástico Kyuhyun.

–Ya les dije que no es eso lo que…

–Ya, Kangin hyung. No tienes que negarlo. Tuviste tu momento de debilidad, cualquiera pasa por eso – dijo Donghae, pasándole la lata tibia por la mejilla a Eunhyuk.

–Mientras antes lleguemos a la base, podremos decirle a Leeteuk hyung que lo esperamos. Claro, no creo que nos crea si no aguantaste hasta que su servicio terminara, hyung – bromeó Eunhyuk.

Kangin sintió el tic en su ojo izquierdo, mientras el agarre de su puño se tensaba al punto de abollar la lata con sus dedos.

–Muy bien, ¿A quién le toca conducir? – intervino inmediatamente Ryeowook para evitar que Kangin echara a ciertas personas por la ventana.

–Yo puedo volver a conducir… – dijo Siwon al terminar su lata.

–No te preocupes. Yo aún puedo manejar. Descansa hasta la siguiente parada, Siwon-ah – dijo Kangin.

–Sí, ya sabes. A lo mejor la siguiente estación de servicio venda flores. Sabes que no puedes llegar donde Teukie hyung con las manos vacías. Ah, y no olvides los chocolates – rió Kyuhyun, retrocediendo instantáneamente cuando Kangin comenzó a perseguirlo alrededor del auto.

***

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Sungmin, vigilando un teatro desde los arbustos, junto a Yesung, quien tenía un sombrero de hojas y veía con binoculares – Pudimos haber comprado entradas en el teatro y vigilarlos de cerca.

–Así es mejor ¿No sientes que tiene más estilo ir de incógnito? Así se hace la vigilancia de machos.

–Lo dices porque eres tacaño y no quieres pagar entrada regular para la función 3D.

–No es mi culpa que los viernes se llenen el doble. Además no es en 3D y ya vi la película.

Sungmin suspiró resignado y observó a Yesung,

–Deberíamos conseguir citas también, hyung. Si Sungjin y Jongjin-ah están divirtiéndose, no veo por qué nosotros no podamos encontrar algo qué hacer además de ser los hermanos sobreprotectores ¿Estás seguro que no quieres invitar a alguien a salir?

–Muy seguro. No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos negocio, somos hermanos mayores responsables y miembros de una boyband.

–Hey, eso no te impidió salir con Ryeowookie.

–No iba a durar. Sabes tan bien como yo que él y Kyuhyun-ah se complementan mejor. Además él no es como… – al instante Yesung se mordió la lengua e intentó desviar el tema – Espero que Jongjin no vaya a intentar la técnica de bostezo. Ni a las chicas ni a mí me gustan esas cosas.

–¿Cómo quién no es Ryeowookie? – inquirió Sungmin.

–Nada. Me trabé.

Sungmin no era tonto. En menos de dos segundos ya estaba sacando la matemática mental. No solamente Yesung estaba vigilando el teatro tan celosamente. Específicamente estaba observando un poster de la nueva película del actor Kim Kibum. Era tan raro que la agencia estuviera publicitando así a Kibum, pero tampoco era de extrañarse que ocurriera después de que su compañero de banda decidiera dedicarse a la actuación hacía… Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvieron durante el almuerzo

_–¿Hace cuánto que no sales con nadie desde que ustedes terminaron?_

–2 años, siete meses y dos semanas – respondió automáticamente Yesung

Ahora todo encajaba. Sungmin sonrió mientras miraba a su hyung con pena.

–Hyung… Kibum usualmente tomaba un café con nosotros después de practicar, ¿no?

–Cada tarde después de prácticas, se sentaba en el café más cercano a la agencia y daba una larga leída al guión y después al libro en el que estaba basada la obra a la que iba a audicionar. Siempre pedía un Capuchino Double Shot, sin crema, con dos toques de canela y un sobre de azúcar y rollo de canela de acompañamiento – respondió Yesung automáticamente, sin siquiera preguntarse por qué Sungmin de repente hablaba de Kibum.

–¿Sabes, hyung? Todos tenemos chances. Ya vas a tener tu cita pronto – dijo Sungmin, colocándole afectuosamente una mano en el hombro.

–¡¿Qué son ustedes?! ¿Sasaengs? – escucharon repentinamente detrás de ellos, por lo que Sungmin y Yesung saltaron del susto.

–Geesh. Ni que me hubiera muerto, no reaccionen así.

–¡¿Heechul-hyung?! – exclamaron Yesung y Sungmin a la vez.

Heechul estaba parado frente a ellos, con ropa de civil y una gaseosa a la mano, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

–Sí, el mismo ¿Acaso porque estoy de servicio no puedo dar mi paseo semanal por la calle?

–Se supone que no. Todo el mundo piensa que estás recluido haciendo transmisiones del estado – respondió Sungmin.

–Por favor. Como si pudieran contenerme – dijo el mayor – ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿A quién stalkean?

–Tenemos más dignidad que eso. Solamente estamos siendo buenos hermanos mayores – dijo Yesung, volviendo a montar guardia.

–Tenemos la sospecha de que mi hermano está saliendo con su hermano – explicó Sungmin en breve.

–Vaya, cómo crecen los críos. Y pensar que recuerdo a esos dos mocosos de cuando estaban en la pre – Heechul se llevó una mano a la cintura mientras recordaba la última reunión familiar de la banda, cuando Sungjin y Jongjin aún estaban saliendo de la prepa – ¿Es por eso que ustedes dos también están teniendo una cita voyerista?

Sungmin y Yesung se miraron y voltearon molestos hacia Heechul.

–¡Ni que estuviéramos locos!

–¿Lo dice el que tiene un sombrero de arbusto? – replicó Heechul con una ceja arqueada, mirando hacia Yesung.

–Di lo que quieras, hyung. Estás estorbando en nuestra misión de vigilancia.

–Y después me llaman "metiche" a mí – resopló Heechul, mientras se acodaba a sentarse con sus dongsaengs.

–¿Qué hacen aquí, hyung? – se escuchó una voz con un marcado acento extranjero.

Yesung y Sungmin reconocieron el coreano masticado de Henry, quien estaba mirándolos extrañado.

–¡Henry! ¿Cómo has estado, dongsaeng? – exclamó Heechul, levantándose de su sitio para saludarle.

–Bien, bien ¿Por qué están todos ocultos detrás de un arbusto?

–Larga historia – dijo Sungmin.

–Vigilamos la cita de Sungjin y Jongjin. Historia corta – dijo Heechul.

–Seremos como el equipo de espionaje de Avengers – declaró Yesung – Puedes unirte a nuestra unidad de vigilancia, Henry-ah. Como yo soy Hawkeye y Sungmin es Scarlett Johansson – se escuchó el "¡Hey!" de protesta de Sungmin – Tú puedes ser Agente Coulson y Heechul hyung será Maria Hill – seguido de un "¡¿WTF?!" de Heechul.

–Será divertido – dijo Henry, uniéndose a sus hyungs en el campamento en pleno centro de la ciudad.

***

Mientras tanto al norte de Seoul…

–¡Perro callejero! – exclamó de nuevo Donghae, para luego darle otro puñete en el hombro a Eunhyuk.

–¡Auch! ¡No vale! Estaba en mi punto ciego – protestó el mono.

–A lo mejor no ves porque andas distraído – replicó el pez, sacándole la lengua.

–¿Con que atrevido, no? – dijo Eunhyuk con una gran sonrisa coqueta – ¿Qué tal si yo te distraigo ahora?

–No caería mal – sonrió Donghae al acercarse más a su monito.

–Por favor, ahora no – dijo un sufrido Siwon al costado de ellos, tratando inútilmente de ignorar los cariñitos que se hacían el Eunhae a escasos centímetros suyo.

–Lo siento, Siwon-ah – se disculparon ambos a la vez, limitándose a una tomada de manos y ya.

En la fila delantera, Ryeowook había agarrado el asiento del copiloto para evitar hablar con Kyuhyun en absoluto. Sería un eufemismo decir que aún estaba "incómodo" por todo lo que no le contaba su novio actual.

–Kangin-hyung… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo el eterno maknae.

–Adelante, Ryeowookie.

–¿Cómo fue todo cuando comenzaste a salir con Teukie hyung? Perdón por la indiscreción.

–Descuida, no es algo que me tenga que guardar. Teukie y yo comenzamos jugando fanservice y eso fue avanzando progresivamente incluso antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta – contó Kangin mientras manejaba – Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué me vio para aceptarme tonto como soy. Incluso puedo entender por qué de repente podría seguir molesto conmigo por todos los problemas que le causo.

–Hyung, no es tu culpa… Bueno, sí lo es. Con todo lo que paso y la prensa y los blogs de chismes y…

–Hey, yo estoy consciente de que no soy perfecto y a lo mejor Teukie nunca me va a querer de vuelta, eso ya lo hemos superado y hemos terminado todo en buenos términos. Yo ya lo superé.

–¡Ja! – Kyuhyun bufó incrédulo desde el fondo del auto.

–Me vale madres si no me crees que no estamos yendo para ver a Teukie ni algo por el estilo – replicó Kangin al cínico maknae.

–¡Perro callejero! – gritaron Eunhyuk y Donghae a la vez.

–Sí, sí. Empate para los dos – dijo Kangin distraídamente al dueto.

–¡No, hyung! ¡Perro al frente! – señaló Siwon.

En medio de la carretera vacía se escuchó el agudo rechinar de las llantas y la bocina prolongada.

**Continuará**

¿Qué le pasó a Kangin y compañía? ¿Kangin llegará a ver a Leeteuk? ¿Cómo irá la vigilancia de Yesung y Sungmin? ¿Yesung aceptará que tiene a Kibum entre ceja y ceja?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Road Trip**

**Título:** Road Trip  
**Series:** (3/3)  
**Fecha:** April 1st  
**Pairings:** Slight KangTeuk, EunHae, KyuWook y… ¿2jin?. Slight KiSung también xD  
**Género:** Humor-Crack  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Descripción:** Kangin decide que un viaje de carretera es lo que necesita para reforzar lazos con sus compañeros de banda. Al mismo tiemo, Yesung y Sungmin tratarán de ser buenos hermanos mayores… stalkeando la cita de sus hermanos menores.

**…**

Y nos habíamos quedado en la carretera en el norte, quién sabe a cuántos kilómetros de Uijeongbu, porque Siwon no quiso aprovechar la oferta de GPS para su auto y ninguno tenía recepción en sus celulares, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada para cuando vieron al perro en medio de la pista. La buena noticia es que el perrito está bien. Las malas noticias…

–Genial. No tenemos llantas de repuesto y quién sabe a qué distancia del grifo estamos. No vamos a poder caminar hasta algún sitio con este frío – se quejó Eunhyuk.

–Esperemos que pase algún auto y a ver si podemos pedirle un aventón – dijo Donghae, parado en el techo mientras trataba de recoger alguna señal con su celular.

–Kyuhyun-ah. Todo va a estar bien. No nos pasó nada – calmó Ryeowook a su novio, el cual estaba muy asustado abrazándose a él – Estás bien, estoy aquí. No te va a volver a pasar nada...

–Ryeowook. Realmente lo siento. No quería morir sin antes decirte que te quiero más que a nada – dijo Kyuhyun sin broma alguna, aún visiblemente asustado por la maniobra que habían hecho. Tenía muchas razones para estar tan afectado. Decir que la primera experiencia de ese tipo "no fue la mejor para el maknae" sería un eufemismo.

–Shh, shh. Aquí estoy, Kyu.

No solamente estaba exaltado por la sorpresa. Cualquier molestia hacia la actitud burlona de Kyuhyun se había esfumado completamente al ver a su novio en un estado que nunca imaginó presenciar. Tenía miedo y no podía imaginar por lo que Kyuhyun debía estar pasando.

Afuera, Siwon y Kangin intentaban revisar el daño.

–No te preocupes, hyung. Tengo seguro y lo bueno es que solo se reventó la llanta. Pudo haber sido peor – dijo un optimista Siwon.

–Todo esto es mi culpa.

–Hyung, no es culpa de nadie. Podría ser peor.

–Uhm… Hyung… – llamó Eunhyuk desde el interior del auto – Tu medidor de gasolina está raro.

***

Ocasionalmente uno tiene antojos de pollo frito o algo grasoso durante una cita. Al parecer esa no era la excepción, ya que, sin proponérselo, Yesung, Sungmin, Heechul y Henry se encontraron en una mesa de Kyochon Chicken, a cinco metros de Sungjin y Jongjin, quienes estaban esperando por un balde de 10 piezas.

–Nos van a descubrir – dijo Sungmin.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Yesung, vigilando con los binoculares todavía.

–¿Qué tal el hecho de que…? ¡NUESTRAS CARAS ESTÁN EN TODAS LAS PIEZAS PUBLICITARIAS! – señaló Sungmin el menú que tenía en las manos, con una gran carátula de Super Junior impresa con el nombre del restaurante.

Henry ojeó el poster que tenían justo en la pared de su mesa, Kyuhyun sonriendo ampliamente con un plato de alitas picantes.

–Cada vez que vengo a comer aquí, se está burlando de mí – murmuró Henry antes de darle otra mordida a su pierna de pollo.

–Esos dos son aburridos. No me sorprende que realmente estén jugando a la casita – dijo un aburrido Heechul, mientras se fijaba en la mesa del 2jin, quienes continuaban charlando como un par de amigos – A estas alturas debimos haber visto la mano de uno de esos dos en el "Hemisferio Sur" saliendo por la "Puerta de servicio" después del "Tercer Acto".

–Ok, no sé qué tipo de citas has tenido con Hankyung hyung entonces y no quiero saberlo, pero estamos hablando de mi hermano, hyung – le replicó Sungmin.

–Que lance la primera piedra el que se sienta libre de culpa. Solamente digo que nadie es exento de comportarse como cualquier depravado promedio que somos todos los de nuestro género, está en nuestra naturaleza. Al menos eso es lo que dijo Kibum-ah el otro día…

Al escuchar eso de Heechul, Yesung escupió en regadera la soda que estaba tomando, a la vez que Henry y Sungmin se cubrían con las bandejas de plástico.

–¿Ves? Tienes posibilidades con él, no seas más marica aún, hyung – dijo Henry.

–¿D-de qué hablan? – trató de reír Yesung – Kibum-ah es…

–Hyung… Ya no. Todo el mundo lo sabe – le dijo Sungmin.

–Hasta los trainees del taller lo saben – añadió Henry.

–Te gusta Kibum y su trasero – coronó Heechul.

–En primer lugar… Ni siquiera miro su trasero – negó un sonrojado Yesung "Realmente miro el otro lado" – En segundo lugar, Kibum-ah tiene una gran carrera por delante como para perder el tiempo conmigo con tanto qué hacer, tanto que no lo detuve antes de que se fuera de tiempo completo a la actuación. Él es listo, joven, con bastante ambición, apasionado, firme y… Está detrás de mí ¿verdad? – dijo esto último al ver las caras raras de sus compañeros de banda, a lo que el resto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sincronizado.

–Sigue, hyung ¿Cuáles son mis demás atributos? Debo añadirlos a mi currículum para mi siguiente audición – dijo la voz grave y serena de Kibum justo sobre su hombro.

Yesung lo miró en pánico, a la vez que alternaba con mirada asesina hacia sus amigos.

–Hey, es de mala educación interrumpir – dijo Heechul.

–Ha-hablábamos de… por qué… eres un buen dongsaeng, Kibum-ah.

–Aja… Entonces debo creer que tu mensaje sobre "Sasaengs por un día" fue de mentiritas, ¿Verdad, Heechul-hyung? – dijo el actor, mostrando su Smartphone con el mensaje de texto.

Yesung volteó a mirar al mayor con su cara más homicida de "¡¿Para qué carajos le dijiste?!"

–Mi dongsaeng favorito – se limitó a responder Heechul – ¿A quién le toca traer la otra ronda de alitas picantes? Mi día libre de la armada, merezco ser homenajeado.

–Yo voy, igual la cajera me debe mi salsa extra – dijo Sungmin al levantarse.

Kibum se sentó en el asiento que dejara Sungmin, justo en frente de Yesung. En ese momento también hubo un acompañante más en la mesa: Su nombre era "Silencio Incómodo".

–Hyung… – comenzó Kibum.

Lo siguiente que pasó no fueron las cosas que Yesung esperaba escuchar. Lo que Yesung escuchó en ese momento ni siquiera vino de la boca de Kibum, sino mas bien de...

–Lindo trasero, flaca – dijo un tipo en la cola, dándole una nalgada a Sungmin.

–Ok, suficiente – Sungmin hizo tronar sus nudillos y en menos de dos segundos, el desafortunado recibió la llave especial de Lee Sungmin.

Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, los muchachos se vieron envueltos en lo que pronto los blogs de farándula llamarían "Chicken Brawl".

***

–Entonces… Explícame qué hiciste con Sungmin-hyung, el frasco de Nutella y las llaves del auto de Manager-hyung de nuevo – preguntó Ryeowook atentamente a su novio, después de que la epifanía de honestidad de Kyuhyun que había llegado a su marca de una hora.

Siwon salió disparado del auto, ya que no quería escuchar el resto de la historia. El caballero del grupo se preguntaba ya cuánto tiempo llevaban varados en medio de la carretera. Hasta lo que sabía, Donghae y Eunhyuk se la habían pasado en el techo del auto tratando de recoger cualquier recepción para el celular.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Siwon, volteándose a ver el bosque junto a la carretera, dándole la espalda a los dos en el techo del auto.

–Lo siento, Siwon-ah – dijeron ambos, aún tapados por la misma frazada.

–¿Para dónde se fue Kangin-hyung? Tengo que hablar con él.

–Creo que está sentado por uno de los árboles de allá – dijo Eunhyuk.

–Las buenas noticias es que creo que el Internet funciona – dijo Donghae.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya escribiste por ayuda? – preguntó Siwon.

–Nop, pero hay un nuevo trending topic que se llama "#ChickenBrawl". Manager hyung no solo va a matarnos a nosotros seis – respondió el sonriente pez.

Dejando a sus cuatro compañeros de banda en el auto, Siwon se dirigió a hablar con Kangin, quien estaba fumando unos cigarrillos bajo un árbol.

–Hyung…

–Sí, ya sé. No debería fumar.

–Creo que tienes permiso esta vez… digo… Nadie puede reprendernos por algo donde estamos, hyung.

–¿Por qué lo arruino todo, Siwon-ah? Digo… cada vez que pienso que puedo ser un hyung responsable, termino accediendo a mi lado impulsivo que me obliga a hacer cosas locas que involucran al resto… Y tengo que admitirlo, son las razones más tontas.

–A veces hacemos las cosas más locas por amor, hyung…

–Voy a decirte un secreto, Siwon-ah. Sí decidí llevarlos a la base de Teukie-hyung, pero no porque quiero desesperadamente ir a verlo de nuevo. Los traje a todos aquí porque… quise demostrarle a Leeteuk hyung que aún podemos crecer más, que quizás yo aún podía reconectarme con ustedes y crecer aún más junto a ustedes. Supongo que esto mas bien demuestra que yo estoy yendo en reversa…

–Hyung, no es malo admitir que lo extrañas aún. Eso no te hace débil – Siwon se sentó junto a él y le apartó la cajetilla – Entiendo por qué tenías que venir con nosotros. Cuando tenía siete años, quería demostrarle a mi papá que lo había pasado conmigo. Lo busqué tanto que al fin había podido encontrarlo en un hueco de 10 minutos de su agenda y me abracé a su pierna… para demostrarle que por fin había crecido lo suficiente para llegarle a la mitad del muslo – contó Siwon riéndose un poquito – El punto es que quieres mostrarle a esa persona que te importa tanto qué tanto has llegado a crecer, aún si eso incluye abrazártele una vez más a la pierna, es natural. Significa que un día de estos llegarás a la altura en la que podrán mirarse a los ojos al mismo nivel… Aún si te tropezaste en el camino y nos llevaste a todos de encuentro.

–Aún sigo siendo un enano en ese sentido, supongo. No me queda más que aceptar que sigo llegándole a Teukie a las rodillas, pero por lo menos cuando vuelva espero haber llegado a su codo.

–Teukie hyung es regularmente alto, créeme que estás a buena altura, hyung.

–Bueno. Entonces el primer paso es sacarlos del predicamento. Voy a empujarlos con todo y camioneta de vuelta a la estación de servicio – declaró Kangin, ya recuperando sus ánimos.

–O quizás pueda darles la llanta de repuesto de mi auto – intervino una nueva voz en el sitio.

***

Ya a las 10.30 p.m. Mouse Rabbit estaba abierto, pero no para el público. En el interior de la cafetería se encontraban cinco apuestos jóvenes, cada uno con diferentes variedades de café.

–Y… ¿Crees que hayamos hecho Trending Topic a nivel nacional? – preguntó Sungmin.

–Yo diría a nivel mundial – rió Kibum, revisando su Twitter.

–Somos pésimos hermanos mayores… – seguía murmurando Yesung, aún con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

–No es para tanto…

–¿No? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ahí? Una hora atrás…

Sungmin se encontraba en la fila para ordenar. Por ahí cerca, alcanzó a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha rosada que llevaba para evitar que Sungjin y Jongjin lo reconocieran en la cola. Es más, ya era necesario cuando notó que estaba junto al recorte de tamaño natural de su propia foto.

–Y eso fue lo que pasó… – terminó de contar un divertido Jongjin.

–En serio no puedo creerlo aún ¿Cuántas veces has rescatado a Jongwoon hyung de ese baño de niñas? – dijo Sungjin.

–Tres. Hyung tiene la mala suerte de no ver los letreros cuando lee caminando.

–A veces los hermanos mayores cumplen el rol de esos padres increíblemente vergonzosos. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, Sungmin hyung era tan fuerte que ni los bullies se atrevían a tocarme, pero sí molestaba que corrieran la voz de que mi "hermana" iba a patear el trasero colectivo de quienes se acercaran a mí. Imagínate eso.

A lo lejos, Sungmin se contuvo de ir y corregirle a su hermano. Nadie en el colegio decía eso entonces ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?!

Y hablando de eso, unos chicos se acercaron a la mesa de Jongjin y Sungjin.

–Miren quiénes están aquí. Son los Mini-juniors ¿Ya se cansaron de los hermanitos bebés de Super Junior? – les intentó provocar el sujeto.

–Piérdete – masculló Sungjin.

–¿O qué? ¿Vendrá tu "hermana" a patear mi trasero?

Sungmin, pasando al costado del chico, pasó junto a él, golpeándolo con el hombro y derramándole la bebida en la camisa.

–Oh, suele pasar – se disculpó sarcásticamente.

–Lindo trasero, flaca – se desquitó el tipo al responderle con una nalgada.

Solo había tomado una nalgada y una llave para que se desatara el caos en esa franquicia de Kyochon Chicken. Uno de los amigos intervino, por lo que Heechul defendió con un ataque de croquetas. Henry tacleó al tipo que iba hacia Heechul, por mientras que Yesung terminó de alguna forma enredado en una llave alemana con el que le diera la nalgada a Sungmin.

–¡Basta! – interrumpió de repente Jongjin. Pero en lugar de ir y reprender al que estaba peleando con su hermano mayor, el menor miró enfadado a Yesung – ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

–Jongjin, nosotros solo estábamos cuidándolos…

–Hyung. No somos unos chiquillos y sabemos que nos han estado siguiendo durante horas ¿Les extraña tanto que Sungjin-ah y yo seamos amigos?

–Bueno, nosotros…

–No, hyung. No puedo creer que nos estén avergonzando de esta manera. Y es que no puedo creer que pienses que no puedo manejar mis propias decisiones – dijo Jongjin – Esto NO ES UNA CITA ¿OK?

–Y para que lo sepan, Jongjin y yo nos reunimos constantemente a hablar de ustedes – dijo Sungjin – Gracias por avergonzarnos una vez más, hyung.

Sí. Yesung y Sungmin bajaron las miradas al piso mientras Sungjin y Jongjin se retiraban del lugar y toda la gente del local se retiraba a sus propios asuntos de vuelta. O lo más probable era que todos los presentes se habían retirado a twittear lo ocurrido.

–Estamos haciendo un "genial" trabajo como hermanos mayores – dijo Sungmin, ahogándose de nuevo en su café de calabaza dulce.

–Hyung, pudo haber sido peor – dijo Henry – Pero por lo menos trapeaste el piso con esos idiotas. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, Sungmin-hyung.

–Hey, yo también participé – intervino Yesung,

–Sí, y debo decir que patear traseros te hace ver aún más badass, hyung – dijo Kibum mientras sorbía su café – Un badass que sabe hacer un excelente capuchino, por cierto.

Yesung carraspeó sonrojado.

–Debo decir que esto ha sido interesante . Y después de ver lo de hoy, ahora entiendo porqué los dos chiquillos están teniendo citas a escondidas de ustedes dos – dijo Heechul, ganándose las miradas asesinas de Yesung y Sungmin – ¿Qué? Tienen que admitir que ustedes dos apestan como hyungs. La próxima vez hubieran alquilado disfraces, eso les hubiera hecho el espionaje más fácil.

–Es por este tipo de cosas que dices que sigues soltero, hyung – replicó Henry.

–Geesh… Y yo creía que la amabilidad canadiense eran una regla generalizada.

–Ok, basta. Una cosa es cierta. Somos terribles hermanos, y no por la escenita que les hicimos – dijo Yesung – Digo… Preocuparme por qué tan bien está haciendo bien Jongjin una cita cuando realmente lo que me aterra es que mi hermano está creciendo y no me necesite en absoluto… Creo que es más lo que él me ha rescatado el trasero a mí.

–Sí, o sea… Estoy muy seguro que Sungjin realmente nunca me necesitaba para patear el trasero de alguien, quizás el que le hizo más daño a su orgullo… fui yo, al no dejarle librar sus propias batallas – suspiró Sungmin – No me extraña que nos estén odiando ahora.

–No te odio, hyung – intervino de repente Sungjin, acompañado aún por Jongjin, quienes habían entrado a la cafetería también.

–Miren… lamentamos habernos molestado con ustedes. Tienen que admitir que son unos hermanos metiches – dijo Jongjin – Pero entendemos que tuvieron las mejores intenciones.

–Además quién no va a perdonarlos cuando hay videos en Youtube de cómo nuestros hermanos patean traseros en la manera más genial posible – sonrió Sungjin – Gracias, hyungs. Pero no vuelvan a seguirnos o nosotros seremos quienes vamos a patearlos a la próxima.

Cuando los dos chicos se retiraron, Yesung y Sungmin bajaron las miradas a sus tazas y reinó un silencio incómodo.

–Así que… – Heechul tomó la palabra – ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente obra de teatro, Kibum-ah?

–Mañana a las 6:00

–¡Estaré ahí! – dijo de repente Yesung.

Kibum sonrió, mientras recogía su abrigo y salía. Afuera del café, Kibum pudo divisar a lo lejos a Sungjin y Jongjin hablando sonrientes en la parada del autobús, a la vez que Sungjin alcanzaba a tomar la mano de Jongjin, quien se sonrojaba en la misma forma que Yesung cuando le habla. Tal vez había siempre una pequeña posibilidad.

–¡Olvidamos decirles que usaran protección! ¡Están jóvenes aún! – exclamó Yesung desde la puerta.

–¡Vuelvan adentro! – gritaron los dos menores desde el paradero.

***

Al escuchar aquella voz angelical, Kangin volteó a verlo. No podía ser, a lo mejor estaba soñando. Leeteuk, en su uniforme militar e iluminado por una luz celestial en el fondo, había aparecido junto a la carretera frente a ellos.

–¡Teukie! – exclamó Kangin, contemplándolo a la intensa luz que lo hacía resaltar.

–¡Alguien apague los faros de mi camioneta! ¡No me gasten la batería! – gritó Leeteuk a los que estaban detrás suyo.

–Lo siento, Jungsoo-ah – dijo uno de sus compañeros.

–¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí? – esas eran dos de las tantas preguntas que se atropellaban en la garganta de Kangin.

–Recibí un mensaje que decía que viniera aquí – dijo Leeteuk con su celular a la mano.

–Historia graciosa – dijo Kyuhyun, interviniendo desde atrás – recuperé mi señal hacía una hora y le dije a Zhoumi-gege que estábamos varados aquí, así que Zhoumi-gege le dijo a Manager-hyung y él movió hilos para que Leeteuk hyung nos viniera a rescatar. Ah, a propósito… Manager hyung va a desayunar tu trasero para cuando volvamos.

–Gracias, dongsaeng – gruñó Kangin.

–Creo que voy a ver cómo el cadete Lee cambia esa llanta sin gato hidráulico – dijo Kyuhyun, dejando a Leeteuk con ellos.

–No es cierto. Tiene que usar uno – Siwon realmente no estaba interesado en la refacción, pero sí sabía que era necesario ir y dejar a Kangin y Leeteuk solos.

Durante un minuto, Kangin tuvo una discusión mental con su propio yo.

_"Vamos, Youngwoon. Tienes que comenzar con algo. No lo has visto en meses y no pudiste aguantar nada para ir a probarle un punto. Wow, se ve demasiado sexy como militar… nunca hemos hecho ese juego cuando estábamos juntos… ¡No! ¡Concéntrate! Hagas lo que hagas, la vista arriba del cinturón… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cuándo fue que sacó pectorales tan buenos?!"_

–Así que… Has dirigido bien al grupo. Qué bueno – dijo Leeteuk, sentándose en la piedra a su costado.

–Bueno, puedes ver que he hecho un trabajo terrible…

–Eso pude verlo.

–Teukie… Estaba esperando que me vieras mejor, haciendo mejores decisiones y guiando bien a los demás… Al parecer no he hecho nada de eso. Soy un hyung terrible.

–Sí, tal vez eres terrible. Pero siempre me ha gustado el hyung terrible que se preocupa por ser mejor. Tal vez por eso quiero volver a ver a ese hyung terrible cuando mi servicio termine.

–Teukie…

–Bueno. Como debes saber bien, tengo una tropa que dirigir, así que… nos vemos el próximo año.

–Sí, claro. Gracias por arreglar nuestra llanta. No tenías que venir con la tropa para eso cuando pudiste solamente llamar al servicio por nosotros.

–No, no tenía – y dicho esto, Leeteuk tomó a Kangin de los hombros y lo atrajo para besarlo tiernamente, como no lo había hecho en años.

Y con eso, Kangin estaba seguro que podía seguir esperando un año más. Lo que tuviera que esperar. No importaba realmente.

***

–Así que… Manager-hyung acaba de desayunar el trasero colectivo de todos ustedes – preguntó Kibum al día siguiente, tomando un café con Yesung en Mouse Rabbit.

–Yup. Supongo que podremos dejar de preocuparnos en una semana. Seguro que alguien tendrá un escándalo más emocionante que una pelea en Kyochon Chicken – contestó Yesung.

–¿Y me vas a contar qué pasó con Kangin-ah y los demás?

–Ah si. No estoy muy seguro de que haya sido exactamente así, pero así dice Sungmin que le contó Kyuhyun…

***

_El viaje de vuelta no tuvo mucho impacto para todos. Kangin, después de varios meses sin poder dormir tranquilamente, finalmente encontró el sueño tranquilo que había estado buscando. Quizás lo que necesitaba era limpiar su lista, o quedar en paz no con Leeteuk, sino consigo mismo. La alegría no le duraría mucho, porque esperando en su apartamento, Manager hyung le había preparado… No, eso es historia para otro día. Hasta lo que sé, Kangin vivirá de fideos instantáneos y kimchi. El cheque tiene que durar dos meses._

_Kyuhyun llegó a un acuerdo con Ryeowook sobre su relación y no se guardarían nada de ahora en adelante._

_–Y así… – prosiguió Sungmin – es como usas Coca Cola y fudge de caramelo._

_Ryeowook seguía de ojos abiertos, a la vez que su cerebro terminaba de asimilar._

_–Listo. Ya está claro que Sungmin hyung y yo practicábamos repostería juntos y nos meteremos al taller del siguiente mes ¿Ahora estás más seguro de que no tengo ningún lastre que debas temer? – preguntó Kyuhyun._

_–Sí… pero no era necesario darme ese "otro" uso de la Coca Cola ¿Qué enfermo haría eso? – respondió Ryeowook._

_–Me sorprende que ustedes aún no lo hayan hecho nada de eso. Debí suponer que Kyu no tomaría enserio ninguna de mis sugerencias – protestó Sungmin con un puchero._

_–Al menos Ryeowookie sabe que todas las cochinadas ahora son exclusivas. Para ti solo hubo sexo vainilla, hyung._

_–¡Kyuhyun! – le reprendió Ryeowook avergonzado, cogiendo la botella más cercana de gaseosa para aclarar la garganta._

_–Ah, a propósito. Esa Coca Cola no es mía._

_Dicho esto, Ryeowook escupió cual regadera, a la vez que Kyuhyun usaba la bandeja de plástico para cubrirse._

_–¿Esto es frecuente? – preguntó Sungmin al ver el timing de Kyuhyun._

_–Sí, viene en el paquete._

_Y Donghae y Eunhyuk continuaron jugando "Perro Callejero". Esa es una batalla en donde no hay ganadores._

_–¡OhDiosmíoMadredeJesús! – exclamó Siwon a penas abrió la puerta de su auto y saltar hacia atrás del impacto._

_–Lo siento, Siwon-ah – se disculpó el EunHae desde adentro del carro._

***

Kibum y Yesung rieron juntos al recordar la historia.

–Son este tipo de cosas las que siempre vamos a recordar, hyung. Por lo menos no vamos a decir en el futuro que fuimos celebridades aburridas.

–Quizás la próxima vez estés más tiempo por aquí para no perderte de nada.

–Hay mucho con lo que quiero ponerme al día – dijo Kibum al alcanzar la pequeña mano de su hyung, provocándole uno de sus sonrojos que encontraba tan adorables de Yesung.

–¡Hyung, te toca hacerte cargo! Voy a ir a jugar Warcraft con Sungjin – anunció Jongjin antes de irse de la cafetería.

Kibum miró a Yesung, quien no se levantaba de su mesa.

–Vaya, hyung. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

–Así es. Me di cuenta de que no es correcto seguir a mi hermano adonde quiera que vaya – dicho esto, Yesung sacó dos laptops y le pasó una a Kibum – Ahora me vas a enseñar a crear una cuenta para vigilar que sus conversaciones no pasen del "PG-13".

Kibum obedeció y cumplió.

***

Y así niños es como tío Kangin tuvo su gran aventura, Yesung hyung y Sungmin-ah descubrieron que ser hermano mayor era una gran responsabilidad, Kyuhyun-ah y Ryeowook-ah dieron un paso adelante en su relación, Siwon-ah aprendió a tocar antes de entrar a su auto, Donghae y Eunhyuk mantienen su tradición de carretera, Kibum, Heechul-yung y Henry nos visitan de vez en cuando y Manager hyung les dio a todos una regañada épica. Bueno, eso último es otra historia aparte.

–Pero Shindong hyung… No recuerdo que así fuera el cuento de "Los Tres Ositos" – le respondió uno de los niños que estaba atendiéndole.

–¿Y para qué se usa la Coca Cola? – preguntó otro.

–Es oficial. Despídete de tío Shindong, cariño. Es la última vez que te cuida.

**Fin! XD**

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Si les da curiosidad saber de dónde salió la idea… Échenle la culpa a la maratón de How I Met Your Mother que me pegué mientras escribía esto. Siempre me imaginé que Heechul sería el Barney del grupo x


End file.
